Signal Fire
by Different World
Summary: A decade after Phobos' defeat, a new villan comes to rip Meridian apart. Can Caleb and Elyon defeat this manace? And what role will the mysterious Sorceress play in this?
1. News From The Front Prologue

-1_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL OWN W.I.T.C.H. IF I DID THERE WOULD BE WAY MORE ACTION EPISODES**_

_O.K. So now that I have most of this story worked out, I shall attempt to write it and not just give up two chapters in._

**Vkwauhgvoiuwavuynowiauygroviagtaywgtovygoiagitgwiotgv ngtawygvtawgturg**

Even as Caleb raced up the stairs to Elyon's Throne Room he couldn't quite believe the news.

Elyon's cousin Deimos had revolted.

Despite the fact that Caleb had warned as much would happen, it was still hard to grasp the idea. How could that madman honestly believe he could overthrow the Queen of Meridian? Yes, he was strong, and yes he had his fair share of supporters, but Elyon was not only the rightful heir to the throne but she had also saved the world more times then one could remember.

Entering the Throne Room, Caleb saw Aldarn speaking with a pair of guards.

"Aldarn!" Caleb called, "where is Queen Elyon?!"

"Hm? She's in her room with the Sorceress why-" Caleb was already running towards the hall. "Caleb she asked not to be disturbed!"

The young man promptly ignored him and continued his charge towards the Queens Room.

It took less then a minute to reach Elyon's room, and without a second thought slammed the door open.

Perhaps not the brightest of moves.

He couldn't help but feel he had interrupted some thing important. It might have been the two looking at each other - well Elyon looking, her companion's hood obscured the view of her eyes - in a way that seemed to show just how extremely privet the conversation was. Maybe it was Elyon's thoughtful look. Or maybe it was that for the first time the Sorceress looked worried. Regardless, he was sure he had interrupted something very important.

The Queen and the Sorceress both jumped in surprise, and turned their attention to him.

"Your Highness, it's your cousin," Caleb informed slightly out of breath.

Elyon was on her feet instantly. "Deimos?! What happened!?!"

"We just received word that his forces have attacked Po and several other outposts along the northern edge of the Turin Mountains."

Elyon's face grew grim and looked ready to give to order to counterattack then and there, but the Sorceress asked, "Do we know for sure that he ordered the attack? It could have been a rouge commander trying to make a name for himself."

Caleb glared at her, "The reports indicated that Deimos led the attack personally."

"Caleb," Elyon said softly. "I want the army ready by this time next week, I'll try to get in contact with Cornelia and the others."

Caleb bowed, turned, and began to leave when-

"Oh, and remember to have the Sorceress with you once you begin to draw up the battle plans."

"Yes ma'am."

NEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENE

Though he did his best to hide it, Caleb knew that his distrust of the Sorceress was no secret. How could he trust her? A young woman form Deimos's lands comes to the castle less then a month after the hostility started, said woman wears clothing that hides all but the lower half of her face, uses magic, and gains the position of Royal adviser in less then a month.

It may have been a decade since the defeat of Phobos and Nerissa, but the lessons were not yet lost to him. But for some reason Queen Elyon trusted her above - almost - all others. And as much as he disliked it the Queens trust was enough for him to tolerate her.

Making her privy to his battle plans? That just didn't sit right with him. Orders or no orders, there was no way in hell that he was going to let the Sorceress see the plans - at least not the real ones…

That was it. He would give the Sorceress false battle plans.

If she was a spy then the enemy would be prepared for the fake tactics, when Caleb was in fact using a completely different attack pattern.

Maybe, just maybe this could work. If it did he would prove his suspicions. If it didn't? Well then he would have to try to trust the Sorceress….a little bit anyway.

NEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENE

To say that Elyon was concerned was to say the sun was bright, true but not quite descriptive enough.

She knew there was tension between Caleb and the Sorceress, but that was a given.

Caleb - like everyone else - had no idea of the truth of the Sorceress's background; if he did he would be whistling a different tune.

That the Royal Adviser and High General could barely stand to be in the same room however was becoming downright annoying.

Not that she could fault her old friend though. She had taken the identity of the Sorceress and the false back story knowing full well that she would be mistrusted. The fact that Caleb had almost heard Elyon's please for her friend to return to earth and set things strait had been worrying, to say the least.

Elyon sighed and looked out her bedroom window. From here she could see the guards preparing to move out.

She was honestly worried for them.

Deimos hasn't as powerful as Phobos, but he was better - or worse - for it. He had none of the arrogance that had been the cause of Phobos' defeat. He was also brilliant when it came to deception and traps. His most useful skill, however, was his ability to lead. He could inspire or terrify with, only words, in why Elyon had never known possible.

It wouldn't be an easy fight, but if they worked together and put trusted one another, then there was no was no way Deimos could defeat them…

**Vkwauhgvoiuwavuynowiauygroviagtaywgtovygoiagitgwiotgv ngtawygvtawgturg**

_I know, I know. Not very good, but if I write this right (ha ha write right get it?) it should turn out to be, well… not completely crappy._


	2. Preparing

O.K. Hopefully I▓ll get to something interesting this chapter. Oh, and thank you KnightofFaerun for the review!

Vkwauhgvoiuwavuynowiauygroviagtaywgtovygoiagitgwiotgv ngtawygvtawgturg

⌠Caleb▒s battle plans are adequate.■ the Sorceress informed the Queen.  
⌠But?■ ⌠I would like to go with him to insure the mission is successful.■ Elyon smiled wearily at her friend, ⌠he▒ll do everything in his power to keep that from happening.■ ⌠I will have to be sure that he doesn▓t recognize me then■ the cloaked witch replied with the slightest of grins.  
Elyon nodded her approval. ⌠Very well then. Now that we▒ve settled that I▒ll need your help with a few more things.■ ⌠Concerning the agents you deployed yesterday?■ the Sorceress asked.  
⌠Exactly,■ the Queen answered before going on. ⌠Julian and his men have deployed to the Bonn Mountains, the Dresden Forests, and the Zagreb Plains in order to test who will side with us and who will follow Deimos. The problem is that I have no idea if similar operations in the West or Northwest will actually do any good.■ The Sorceress was silent for a long moment before replying, ⌠Along the Vase River and the Toulouse Plains it is worth doing, but the River Lands are so deeply aligned with your cousin that the only useful operations would involve sabotage and assassination.■ ⌠Very well then,■ Elyon nodded, ⌠you should get going - Caleb▓s forces will be moving out tomorrow morning.■ ⌠Of course You Highness.■

NEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENE

⌠You summoned me, Lord Caleb?■ At the door to Caleb▓s office stood a young woman of around twenty years old. Her messy red hair fell to just past her shoulders, bangs brushed aside to reveal soft brown eyes. Her name was Mav, though Caleb would normally refer to he by her nick name of Pass (from her ability to find almost anything with an ease that would make a Passling proud), she was one of his most trusted scouts and advisers.  
⌠Yes I did Pass,■ Caleb said handing her several scrolls, ⌠I need you to make sure the commanders receive the new battle plans.■ The young scout raised an eyebrow, ⌠New? What about the original plans, sir?■ He gave her a smile, ⌠No need to worry Pass, just make sure only you, me, and commanders know about the change.■

NEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENE

The Sorceress walked into the Royal Stables at a brisk pace. The overpowering stench of horse waste and sweat stinging her nostrils. After a moment she spotted the person she was here to find.  
Shedao was a skilled warrior and above average commander, but would supposedly not be taking his men into battle - The Sorceress had other plans.  
⌠Commander, I have orders for you from the Queen,■ she said simply. ⌠You and your men will prepare for battle and rendezvous with Lord Caleb▓s men at this location, the general is not to know.■ He nervously took the scroll, and hesitantly nodded in understanding.

NEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENENEWSCENE

From his hilltop position, Caleb looked out at the troops preparing for battle, and felt an overwhelming sense of pride in these men and women.  
Pass jogged up from behind him grinning. ⌠Sir, the commanders have the orders. They were a little confused, but I told them what you said: don▓t worry and don▓t tell.■ Caleb gave her a nod, ⌠Right┘ I think every things ready, time to mo-■ ⌠Caleb!■ he turned and saw Queen Elyon running towards them.  
⌠What▒s wrong,■ he asked worried.  
She smiled at him, slightly out of breath, ⌠Nothing, I just didn▒t want you to leave before a said goodbye.■ ⌠You know what?!■ Pass chirped up, ⌠I just realized I need to do something┘over, um, THERE!■ Caleb rolled his eyes at the retreating figure, ⌠wonder if she▒s heard the rumors?■ Elyon Looked up into his eyes, all humor gone. Despite having grown considerably from the twelve year old that barely came to his chest, she was still half a head shorter then him. After a moment she sighed and looked down.  
⌠Caleb,■ she said hesitantly, ⌠I know you like to improvise in battle, but I need you to promise that you▓ll stick to the plan.■ Caleb blinked in surprise. ⌠Your Highness-■ ⌠Please,■ The Queen whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders, a nervous look in her eyes.  
Caleb wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a soft smile, ⌠Elyon, I▓ll follow the plan,■-he didn▓t say which one-⌠and don▓t worry, I▓ll be fine.■ He leaned in and kissed her lightly.  
When they broke he gave her one last smile, ⌠just wait, in a week we▓ll have our first in a long line of victories against Deimos.■

Vkwauhgvoiuwavuynowiauygroviagtaywgtovygoiagitgwiotgv ngtawygvtawgturg

O.K., so the scene with Elyon and Caleb was really bad, but it was my first try at anything romantic. The next chapters scaring the shit out of me, because it▓s going to be a battle, so it▓ll probably suck even worse then this.L 


End file.
